


I'm Coming To Take Him Home

by hotdamnitsrenee



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, i dont know how to tag this so deal with lack of tags okay thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdamnitsrenee/pseuds/hotdamnitsrenee
Summary: His voice was quiet and hoarse from disuse as he spoke, “We should do something.”“Like what?” Ernst asked, already preparing for Hanschen to suggest each other, which he would absolutely deny with the hot temperatures not wanting him to do anything that would raise his body temperature at all. He was shocked to hear Hanschen suggesting a walk of all things. “You’re crazy,” was his retort to the insane suggestion.The smirk could be heard in Hanschen’s voice as he asked, “Do you have any better ideas?”Or, the fic that parallels Simon's Ottorg fic that no one wanted





	I'm Coming To Take Him Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [make_easter_gay_again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_easter_gay_again/gifts).



> Like my last fic, it was written late at night with minimum editing.
> 
> This fic is meant to go along with Simon's most recent ottorg fic which can be found here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911067
> 
> This isn't important to the fic but it's important to me that you know I listened to Wait For Me I from Hadestown for five hours straight while writing this

It was a particularly hot summer morning in mid-July, the news had warned everyone of a horrible heat index sweeping over the region, but the two boys so hopelessly in love with each other couldn’t imagine it to ever be this horrible. Ernst’s head was rested delicately on Hanschen’s bare chest, not daring touch Hanschen with any part of his body because of the insufferable heat washing over their apartment. There was a breeze wafting in through the open windows, but all it was doing was pushing even more hot air into the already steaming bedroom. They were far too comfortable to move to close the windows and possibly give them some relief. 

The comment was made when Ernst lifted his hand to trace along Hanschen’s freckle covered body. His voice was quiet and hoarse from disuse as he spoke, “We should do something.”

“Like what?” Ernst asked, already preparing for Hanschen to suggest each other, which he would absolutely deny with the hot temperatures not wanting him to do anything that would raise his body temperature at all. He was shocked to hear Hanschen suggesting a walk of all things. “You’re crazy,” was his retort to the insane suggestion.

The smirk could be heard in Hanschen’s voice as he asked, “Do you have any better ideas?” 

“Well, no,” he answered. “but it's supposed to be over one hundred today.”

“We’ll just bring water then.” Ernst let out an overdramatic groan in reply, which caused Hanschen to give him a playful shove before telling him to hush. 

It took a few more minutes of banter before Ernst actually agreed to the idea of leaving their apartment, and even longer to get Ernst to get up off of Hanschen’s chest. It took Hanschen peppering his face in kisses and multiple promises to cuddle once they were cooled off for him to move. Once they were both sitting up, Hanschen softly took Ernst’s face in his hands and kissed him chastely. 

“I love you,” Hanschen said before getting up off their bed and made his way to their bathroom to get ready. It had been years since they exchanged I love you’s, yet the way Hanschen’s voice said it still made the butterflies flare-up in the pit of Ernst’s stomach. He slid off the bed and followed Hanschen to get ready for their walk he knew they’d both regret later. 

They got ready slowly, delaying the inevitable of going outside in the excruciating heat. What usually took them ten minutes to do took them almost forty as they walked slowly around the apartment, both spending too much time trying to pick clothes they wouldn’t roast in as soon as they stepped foot outside of the apartment.

In the elevator ride down, Ernst proposed grabbing a substantial breakfast at the café at the corner of their street before heading to the nature trails just outside of the city. The café was owned by a girl who they had come to know just a little. She judged Hanschen’s order of a pumpkin spice latte every October and occasionally chirped him for how he couldn’t drink his coffee black. She was one of the nicest business owners in the city and the two of them loved to support her in any way possible. 

The silver elevator doors opened and they were met with a wall of heat that was more unbearable than the air currently circulating in their fifth-floor apartment. Hanschen let out a groan as they stepped out into the lobby of their apartment building and Ernst bit back saying anything about how this was his idea in the first place. One thing about the heat was the fact it caused the lobby to be vacant, and it was an odd sight to see. They exited the building hand-in-hand, and simultaneously let out a groan as the sun started to beat down on their exposed skin. 

Their stop at the café wasn’t a very short one, both boys marveling in the fact the building had cool air being circulated through it. They enjoyed their stay at the table for two, sipping their iced coffee and tea, and munching on muffins and breakfast sandwiches. After a half-hour of bullshitting after their food was gone, they decided they should get the walk that might give them both heatstroke over with. They returned their plates the food was served on and set back on their path to the nature trails they had stumbled across in one of their drives out to the beach house that Georg and Otto had purchased a few years back. It was nestled in a secluded spot right outside the city that you could have missed if you weren’t looking hard enough and was roughly a ten-minute walk from the café. By the time they reached the trails, the two of them were already dripping sweat.

“Why did we do this again?” Hanschen wondered out loud, using the hand that wasn't sweaty from being tangled in Ernst’s to push his blond hair out of his face for the umpteenth time. 

“Because it was your idea, love.” Ernst quipped with a slight edge to it.

“But why did you let me convince you to do this?” 

Ernst didn’t have an answer for this because he genuinely didn’t know. It might have to do with the look Hanschen gives him, which was reminiscent of puppy dog eyes, every time he wanted to do something and Ernst told him no. It was a look Ernst got flashed all too often, but the only instance when he hadn’t seen it was after saying no to sex. Ernst set off into the trails without any forewarning and it had Hanschen scrambling to keep up. 

Their iced drinks had been gone by the time they made it to the trails, and a half-hour deep, Hanschen had already downed half of his bottle of water and dropped the other half when the bottle had slipped out of his grip and spilled all over his Converse. 

“Darling,” He had started using that tone of voice that usually accompanied Hanschen’s puppy dog eyes. “Can I have a sip of your water?” 

“No,” was Ernst’s simple reply as he screwed the cap back on the bottle after taking a sip. 

“Please?” He pleaded like a five-year-old who got denied ice cream after dinner. 

“No, I’m not going to have you drop the only water we have left on your shoes too.” 

“The bottle was wet, you can’t blame me for that.”

“Hansi, I said no.”

“You wouldn’t want to let your loving boyfriend go dehydrated, would you?” His tone started to become less serious as he continued.

With the presence of a withheld laugh in his voice, Ernst replied with just “Hansi.”

Repeatedly, Hanschen asked please, lightly poking Ernst in the side, causing him to laugh and push him away with a light shove to the shoulder, but he kept going, which caused Ernst to laugh louder than before. Ernst got away from him and took off down the path, flashing Hanschen a smile. Hanschen called out for him and ran after his boyfriend, the two of them starting to laugh. When Hanschen caught up to him, he pulled Ernst into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ernst pushed him away, and Hanschen gave a mock look of offense, even though he knew exactly why he was pushed away. It was truly too hot for this.

“It too hot for this.” Hanschen voiced his thoughts out loud, which caused Ernst to give him a look. Ernst opened his mouth and Hanschen was already putting up a protest. “Oh, don’t you dare,”

“We’ll just bring water,” Ernst said first, then carried on. “It’ll be fine, darling, it won’t be that hot out. It’ll just be for a little bit, we won’t spend all day out there, we’ll be back by n-”

“Hush,” Hanschen said abruptly, which Ernst to look at him in confusion. Hanschen never cut him off. He always made sure Ernst could voice his concerns with anything, but the confused look only amplified when Hanschen brought his index finger over his slightly parted lips. Ernst was about to say something, then he heard it loud and clear, the unmistakable cry out of a cat. 

Ernst stood there as Hanschen wandered around the area slowly, listening for the meows around the bushes lining the trails. Hanschen parted a bush with his hands, then cried out a “fuck” as Ernst could only assume a briar of some sort pricked his hand. He was waved over to the bush Hanschen parted again, and there curled up under it was a small gray kitten who seemed to be abandoned by its mother.

“Hanschen, we can’t.” 

“We can’t just leave it out here alone.” 

“We don’t have the room.”

“Darling, we are the only two people living in that two-bedroom apartment, I’m sure we can make room.” Hanschen leaned down and ran his fingers through the rough and mangled fur of the still crying kitten.

“Hansi, we can’t.”

“We can’t just leave it out here in this heat.” Hanschen’s tone suddenly became serious, and he really did have a point. The heat was truly horrible, and a force to be reckoned with. Ernst couldn’t remember if there was even a stream nearby so it could get water or cool down if it pleased. Ernst didn’t want a cat, he really didn’t, but he couldn’t bring himself to just leave it out here.

“Okay.” He said quietly, and Hanschen’s face lit up. Ernst stood by as his boyfriend carefully scooped the kitten up off the ground and cradled it close to his chest and murmured to it to calm it down.

They started back down the trails, the kitten wailing with every step they took. Ernst thought it was a little annoying, but he didn’t dare say anything. Hanschen looked so in love with the kitten already, he couldn’t break his boyfriend’s heart. 

“We need to name him,” Hanschen said, pulling Ernst from his thoughts. “I was thinking Orpheus.”

“We are not naming our cat after the myth you just got done studying.”

“I think it would be cute.” 

“Can you do anything without some sort of reference to Greece?”

“No, I can’t, darling, sorry.” He answered with a laugh. “I’m serious, though, Orpheus would be cute. He won’t stop meowing just like Orpheus wouldn’t shut up about his music.”

Ernst let out a loud laugh. “Whatever you say, love.”

Their still warm apartment felt nice compared to the outside heat, and Orpheus finally stopped meowing when Hanschen put him down on the floor. They swung over to the nearest pet store, which was only a few blocks away from their apartment building, and got food, dishes and a litter box. Ernst took a seat on the couch and watched as the gray ball of fluff followed Hanschen into the kitchen where his meowing could be heard again, paired with the sounds of water clanking against the metal dish. The sounds of the spoon hitting the side of the dish and the dry food bouncing off the bottom of the bowl echoed through the apartment. Ernst still did not want a cat, but it felt nice to be able to save this small kitten from overheating.

That night, Hanschen decided they’d wait until they next saw their friends to tell them about Orpheus. Ernst also got his promised cuddles from Hanschen with the addition of a furry friend curled up next to Ernst. 

The next morning, Ernst woke up to Hanschen sighing with frustration into his phone. 

“Love, what are you doing?” Ernst asked, rolling over to get a look at Hanschen who had Orpheus curled up in his lap.

“Georg will not pick up his damn phone.” 

“Are you sure Georg is even up?”

“Trust me, darling, he doesn’t sleep past 8:30.”

After the third time Georg didn’t answer his phone, Hanschen gave up. If his best friend knew any better, he’d call back when he got the time. Hanschen never usually put forth the effort to call someone more than once unless he really wanted to talk to them.

At ten-thirty, Hanschen’s ringtone for Georg went off, Piano Man. He answered after letting it ring for a little bit, still a little annoyed Georg hadn’t picked up earlier.

“It’s about time, Zirschnitz,” Hanschen said upon answering the call.

With an exhausted tone, Georg had replied, “I’m sorry, I woke up late.”

“You’re lucky I got distracted by someone else who needed my attention.” Hanschen was scratching under Orpheus’s head now and the kitten melted into his delicate touch.

“Hanschen, I don’t want to hear about your morning sex. Especially not his early.” He could hear Georg’s eye roll.

“It’s ten-thirty; if that's what I had to talk about you'd have to deal with it. And anyway, it's not about Ernst.”

“You keep your mouth shut!” Ernst had added into the conversation.

“I am!” Hanschen exclaimed. “Don’t you trust me, darling?”

“I don’t trust you to keep your mouth shut, you’re horrible with secrets.”

Hanschen gasped in mock offense. “Am not!”

“You absolutely are and you know it.” Ernst rolled over to face Hanschen. “How many times did you almost spoil the fact we were moving to the city after college?”

“I never did that.”

“Really? Then how come no one was surprised when we finally made the announcement?”

Hanschen was about to answer when Georg’s question of “What?” echoed through the speaker.

“Don’t worry, Ernst is just making sure I don’t tell you the secret before we see you in person.”

“Hanschen!” Ernst said, raising his eyebrows in disbelief that he was teetering on the edge of spilling the beans, literally proving the point Ernst had just stated.

“I think we should just tell him. What could it hurt?”

“You were the one who wanted to keep it a secret!” 

“Yes, I know, I’m a hypocrite.”

“You make it very hard to date you sometimes.” 

“I know, darling. I just think we should let him know, so he can be properly happy for us.”

“He’ll be happy for us when we see him next time.”

“Let’s just tell him now, come on, darling.”

“Hanschen, you suggested keeping this a secret last night. It has been less than twenty-four hours and you already want to tell someone.”

“I want to brag about our son.”

“You’re missing my point.” 

“I think we should give him the choice if he wants to know now or not.”

“You know he’s going to pick knowing now.”

“Well, Georg, do you want to know?”

Hanschen was too focused on the small ball of fur still sleeping in his lap that he didn’t catch how uninterested Georg’s “I guess.” was.

“We got a cat,” Hanschen said, a wide smile spreading across his face that he knew Georg couldn’t see.

A murmur of an absent-minded, “Congrats,” came through the phone and Hanschen took no time to delve into the story about how they saved Orpheus from very well dying of overheating. He was so into telling the story he didn’t hear the quiet beeping noise his phone makes when people hang up the phone. It was only when no more comments from Georg could be heard at all that Hanschen realized he hung up mid-story.

“You okay, love?” Ernst asked when he stopped telling the story.

“He hung up.” Hanschen’s voice was filled with a type of hurt Ernst doesn’t hear much of. 

Ernst was scrambling to say something to keep Hanschen in a happy mood. He didn’t want his boyfriend to be upset, even though he had a right to be. “He could have fallen back asleep and hung up by accident?” 

“That sounds like a Georg thing to do.” Hanschen’s voice went back to a neutral tone. 

Ernst sat up and laid his head on Hanschen’s shoulder. “Did you eat before I got up?”

Hanschen shook his head. “I was waiting for you to get up. I fed Orpheus, though.”

“Do you want me to make eggs or something?” Ernst asked. 

“Yeah, sure.”

The two boys walked to the kitchen, Orpheus still sound asleep in Hanschen’s arms as he sat on the counter next to the stove as Ernst cooked breakfast. They sat in a comfortable silence listening to the sizzle of the pan. At the table, a now awake Orpheus played with Hanschen’s foot as the two of them ate. When Ernst wasn’t paying attention to Hanschen, he reached over and smeared a little bit of ketchup on Ernst’s cheek, just like he did to Hanschen with frostings and other sweet things when they were baking.

“You’re so hard to date sometimes,” Ernst said, keeping a playful tone to his voice.

“I know,” Hanschen replied with a smile as Ernst gave him payback, smearing ketchup over his nose with a smirk on his face as he did so. Hanschen leaned over and gave the smirk upon Ernst’s face a kiss.

With a wide smile now plastered on his face, Ernst said as Hanschen pulled away, “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for a mixed bag @hotdamnitsren


End file.
